parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little British Girl part 17 - Ursula Takes Charge
(Dragon Maleficent and Elliot congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to Ursula's cavern. She watches Jim and Wendy standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) *Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (Ursula swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.) *Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Alice's voice.) *Ursula: Stefan's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Ursula laughs evilly as she transforms into a young woman with Alice's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Jim is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until LeFou, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Jim stops playing and sighs sadly.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Jim, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Jim thinks about this for a minute and sees Wendy, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her hair. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The teenager smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Wendy's bedroom window.) (Jim walks off to go see Alice, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a tall, attractive woman with fair skin, short golden hair and eyebrows, and green eyes, wearing a black coat, matching gloves, and boots. She also wears a seashell necklace. Her name is Larxene.) (Larxene's singing voice causes Jim to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and Uncle Waldo is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face.) *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: Wendy! Wendy, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former British girl's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Basil wakes up and yawns) *Basil/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the boy gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Wendy and Basil look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Basil and gives him a noogie) You silly mouse detective! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Wendy is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Basil, spins him around, kisses him, puts on her slippers, and runs downstairs.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Jim. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *Jim/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Wendy and Basil look surprised, and Wendy gasps in horror.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Jim, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Jim/Eric: This afternoon, LeFou. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *LeFou/Grimsby: Oh. oh, very well, Jim. As you wish. (Wendy runs off, crying.) (Larxene sees her leaving. Then the blonde-haired Nobody looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:Dragonfire810 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts